


“I’m glad that we did this. We needed it.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine going off to the cabin with Jax to relax. You both get a little too high





	“I’m glad that we did this. We needed it.”

“This is nice baby.”

You took another hit before passing the joint to Jax over your shoulder. He took it from your hand and brought it to his lips, taking his own hit. He held in the smoke for a couple of seconds before blowing it out.

“Yeah. It’s nice and

…quiet.” He passed it back to you but you shook your head, holding back a laugh.

“No, I think I’m good. I think we’re both good. I'm way higher than I was planning to be.”

Jax snorted behind you, obviously even more stoned than you were.

“No such thing.”

He continued to hold it out to you and you grabbed it as he began to lazily kiss your shoulder.

“You smell so good. I’ve missed you.”

You nodded and grabbed for his hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. You and Jax had both agreed that you needed some time to yourselves and had decided to head over to the cabin. You didn’t really have any specific plans but you knew that you wanted to get away. You both had been caught up with club shit to the point where the only time you got to see each other and spend time together was when you got in bed to go to sleep and things had been so crazy lately that you’d both practically been asleep before your heads hit the pillow. The tension had really started to take a toll on your relationship.

You and Jax had gotten into one particularly heated argument and had known then that you needed to get away so you packed a couple of bags and had taken off to the cabin. You hadn’t really done much, just laying around by the lake or the bed or the couch. The last 2 days had consisted of smoking, napping, swimming and watching House of Cards on Netflix. It wasn’t the most eventful getaway but it was exactly what you needed. Your everyday lives were crazy and hectic as it was. A vacation to you was to be somewhere where you didn’t have to worry about your Old Man coming home or dodging bullets. So you sat on the couch with Jax, laying between his legs with your back against his chest. He leaned forward and rested his head against yours, closing his eyes.

“I think you’re right. I’m fucking gone.”

You let out a little spaced out laugh that he mirrored and before long the both of you were laughing hysterically. You wiped the tears from your eyes and turned in his lap, resting your head on his chest and wrapping our arms around him.

“I’m glad that we did this. We needed it.”

Jax nodded before reaching down and kissing the top of your head.

“We did. I hate fighting with you, especially when it’s because of something like the club. I love you.”

You smiled tiredly and held onto him tighter.

“I love you too baby.”

He ran his hand over your back, rubbing and massaging your shoulders and before you knew it, your eyes slipped closed and you were out like a light. Jax looked down and admired you as you slept, your beautiful peaceful face completely relaxed and void of all the looks of worry and irritation that were usually there. He smiled down at you and let out a yawn, his own eyes beginning to feel droopy. He slid down a little and turned with you, both of you laying down completely on the couch. He wrapped his arms around you, cuddling you to him. He never wanted to let you go. He closed his eyes and swore to himself that he would make it a point to get you out here more often, for your sanity and your relationship.


End file.
